


【水托／包托】豪门老男人的娇妻误把我当成了站街鸭

by LM10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM10/pseuds/LM10
Summary: 误入红灯区的乡下进城失业水x年上美艳贵妇托教父包x养成托狗血／天雷／ooc／修罗场／Angry Sex脏黄／慎入＊水托包托都有车，注意避雷：1～3章水托车，6章包托车
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres, Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Comments: 19
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 ～3 水托车  
> Chapter 4 修罗场   
> Chapter 5 水托月下相会  
> Chapter 6 包托车(结尾彩蛋有尺度极大的肉，慎)

“他娘的。”

拉莫斯嘴里叼着根烟，咒骂了句。

就在一个小时前，他在工地和人干了一架，然后他把老板炒了。

工资也一毛钱没拿到。

他从塞维利亚乡下到马德里城打工已经两个多月，工作换了好几份。现在，他带来的那点钱花得只剩口袋里几枚硬币，马上明天就要交房租了。

他有些泄气地踢着脚下的罐子，不知不觉走进一个偏僻的公园。

拉莫斯站在石径一棵红橡树下，曲起一边膝盖，倚在树干上。正想掏出火机点燃全身仅剩的最后根烟，一摸口袋，才想起打火机落工地里了。

操，真他妈祸不单行！

拉莫斯无奈地把头靠在树上，深深地叹了口气。

不知何时开始，周围暧昧的、露骨的目光向这边投来，伴随着窃窃私语。

妈的，拉莫斯终于察觉了，自从踏进这破公园后，那股浑身不对劲的感觉，他妈的这是误闯红灯区了。

而且是一个专门Omega找Alpha的红灯区。

拉莫斯生得结实硬朗，常年风吹日晒的脸庞呈现出健康的深麦色，唇角的胡茬和乱糟糟的长发更显得狂野性感。鼓胀的肌肉把灰尘扑扑的紧身大衣撑得满满的，这是他常年累月做苦力练出来的。

这样一个Omega天菜，Alpha信息素多到都快溢出的男人，进了这里，简直像掉进了狼窝。

各种味道的信息素缠绕着空气，一圈一圈不停地转着，向他追扑而来，如狼似虎。

拉莫斯毕竟是一个正常的Alpha，身下已然有点蠢蠢欲动了，但却没有那个心思。他现在山穷水尽，再不想办法，马上可就要露宿街头了。

拉莫斯刚要转身离开，目光即刻被对面台阶之上一个高挑的身影吸引住了。

那人雍容尔雅，华冠丽服，略显冷淡的脸庞，微微抬起的下巴，一切都显得与这里格格不入。

妈的，这人看着人模狗样，也是过来找乐子的吗！

这么胡思乱想着，那人已缓步下了台阶，踏着碎石径，挽起的金发在夕阳炫丽的霞光下随着步子一下一下闪耀着，向自己款款走来。

拉莫斯是被一股刺鼻的味道熏回神的。

“嗯...你多少钱？” 

散发出这股难闻的，像是汽油味的Omega，支吾着声音在拉莫斯耳边响起。  
  
拉莫斯这才发现，这个身穿雪白貂皮披肩，看起来就很有钱的金发Omega比自己还要高出那么一点点。

卧槽！感情真把他当鸭了。

一句“老子不卖”还未出口。

“这样够吗？”

一张支票递到了拉莫斯眼前，捏着支票的指尖修剪得干净圆润，拉莫斯随意扫了眼上面的数字，吞了吞口水，烟从嘴里掉了下来。

托雷斯面上镇定地看着拉莫斯，攥着的手心却紧张得冒出了汗。他第一次出来嫖，这个公园还是他无意间从仆人那儿听来的。

而拉莫斯此刻脑子正在进行着一场天人交战。

这支票上的钱抵得上他打几年工的薪水了！

但是老子居然要当鸭！...

最终生活的不易战胜了他那点可怜的自尊心，让他不得不向金钱低下了头。

何况这Omega长得还挺美，他也不亏。就是这信息素着实难闻了点。

拉莫斯接过支票塞进大衣口袋，说了句，“走吧。”

托雷斯有些意外又惊喜的跟上。带着未知的不安与隐隐的期盼。

两人走出了公园，拉莫斯边走边问：“哪家酒店？”

这可把托雷斯难住了。“你决定吧。”他说完，又支支吾吾嘱咐道：“……选个隐蔽点的。”

拉莫斯应了声，心下却鄙夷，不愧是上流社会人士，出来嫖还怕被人知道，虚伪。

天色渐渐暗了下来。

拉莫斯带着托雷斯，穿过一排排红红绿绿的霓虹招牌灯，熙熙攘攘的街区闹市，钻进一个肮脏狭窄的小巷。  
  
期间一双双的眼睛朝着看起来天差地别的两人打量过来，带着好奇、渴望、探究。还有Alpha冲托雷斯下流地吹起口哨，被拉莫斯凶眼瞪了回去。

两人来到巷子尽头，进了一家外表看起来有些破旧的旅馆。

“我先洗个澡。”刚进房门，托雷斯便开口道。

拉莫斯嗤笑，“老子没洁癖。”

“请让我洗。”

操，有钱人事真多。拉莫斯看着对方往浴室去的背影，嘟囔道。

他脱下外套，一把将自己摔进床里，百无聊赖地开始等了起来。

没多久，托雷斯就裹着块浴巾从浴室走了出来，姿态些许扭捏。

拉莫斯正躺在床上翘起条二郎腿，看到这副场景，心里倒有些瞧不起地嘀咕道：

都出来嫖了，还害羞个什么劲？

刚想着，就闻到一股甜腻的玫瑰花香味扑面而来，和之前那股难闻的汽油味截然不同。

拉莫斯鸡巴马上没出息的硬了。

“这味道怎么变了……”

“你说什么？”托雷斯见对方低着头在自言自语着什么。

“没什么，你的信息素味道怎么变了。”拉莫斯抬头道。

托雷斯顿时似乎有些恼羞成怒，“……不管你的事。”

啧，拉莫斯咂嘴。行，算他多管闲事。反正嫖客罢了，过了今晚谁也不认识谁。

拉莫斯见托雷斯还呆呆站在那儿，起身跨步过去一把揽过他扔到床上，然后压了上去。

“啊…”托雷斯娇吟了声，一只手下意识护在了身前。

拉莫斯看到他的反应，不觉好笑，怎么他这个被嫖的倒显得更像个嫖客了。

他伸手去扯托雷斯身上裹着的浴巾，被托雷斯挡住，“你干什么……”

拉莫斯被逗笑了，“干你啊。”然后又笑他，“你装什么纯呢？”

“我没……”

拉莫斯没心思和他玩欲拒还迎的把戏，直接粗暴地扯掉浴巾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 贵妇托。  
> 虽然好像只是羽绒服领子，但是也能代？😂
> 
> [](https://sm.ms/image/JqIUSMYlC5oQeXz)  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 托妞生快！🎂

托雷斯一声惊呼，双手惊慌地捂在胸前，莹白丰腴的裸体就这么呈现在陌生的Alpha眼前。

拉莫斯略微嘲讽地谑笑着，一把将他手拿开，肆意地视奸着他的裸体，目光直勾勾，又咄咄逼人。

啧，真是个尤物！

拉莫斯由衷感叹道。

金发Omega一身娇嫩皮肉，与皮糙肉厚的自己截然不同，一看就是需要用庞大的金钱和精力精心滋养出来的。

托雷斯躲闪着不敢看向身上，Alpha伏特加的气味越来越浓烈地包围充斥着他。

他面色潮红，两条妖精似的白腿羞怯地收拢着，腿间一根嫩红的鸡巴半翘起来，顶部湿淋淋的。浑身散发出淫靡又甜美的味道，既圣洁又淫荡。

拉莫斯抓住骚鸡巴玩了两把，粗糙的手捏了捏粉嫩的龟头，把马眼处淫水涂抹整个鸡巴，像把玩什么精致的玩意儿一样。

“啊——”轻叫之下，托雷斯的双颊涨得通红，浑身颤抖不止。

拉莫斯笑着脱下了自己的裤头，粗大的肉棍从一堆浓密杂乱的阴毛中跳了出来，腹部的肌肉抽动着。

托雷斯盯着青筋暴突的鸡巴，下意识吞了吞口水，双眸竟期待得湿润了起来，只觉后穴一股黏腻的液体涌出。

拉莫斯得意地笑了，来回舔舔嘴唇。

下一刻，托雷斯的双腿被大大地分开了。他听到一阵惊叹。  
  
“啧啧，你的逼看起来简直像个处女，你老公没好好肏你这个老骚货？”拉莫斯目光露骨地盯着托雷斯的下体，与主人一张美艳风韵的脸庞不同，小穴显出处女般稚嫩的粉色。

托雷斯心中羞耻，“不……不要看…”他不要别人看到他那里，可视奸的目光使他顿生一阵奇异的瘙痒感，小穴不禁收缩一下，又流出一股黏液。  
  
托雷斯羞愧得想再次合住大腿，但是双腿突然被折了起来。然后身上的Alpha看着自己的小腿愣住了。

“这怎么回事？”拉莫斯不禁脱口而出。

身下的金发Omega小腿内侧上一大片紫黑的淤青，在白皙的肤色对比之下，看起来触目惊心。

“……不小心撞的。”托雷斯纤长的睫毛颤抖着，眼神闪躲，看起来有几分可怜的意味。

拉莫斯知道这不是实话，既然对方不想说，他也不再追问。

反正只是一场性交易，不是吗。

然而他却没由来的感到一阵烦躁。

”妈的。”

他暗骂了声。

随后，猝不及防地抓着大肉棒对准湿黏的肉洞口送了进去。

“啊…！”粗硬的凶器一点点肏了进来，托雷斯感觉自己身下一阵胀痛，香软的身躯不停弹动着。他被陌生的Alpha操了，这么想着，羞愧地抬起手背遮住了自己的眼睛，不去看陌生Alpha眼里淫荡下贱的自己。

“好紧好热，你里面紧得他妈像个处女。”拉莫斯见托雷斯羞耻地不敢看自己，这样的表现反而让他更恶劣地狠狠顶弄起来，“怎么，你这嫖客还害起羞来了嗯？”

他拿开托雷斯软绵绵的手，抬起来让其搭在自己的肩背上，抱着他颤抖的双腿，不时抬起他的屁股，不停往深处抽送着。

托雷斯脸上雀斑的嫣红随着身下的挺动，血色越来越加深。他处女般羞赧地看着身上的Alpha，发出绵长酥软的羞涩喘息。矜贵的Omega甜美的信息素在廉价的旅馆房间馥郁和弥漫开来。

“说我操得你有多舒服？”拉莫斯说完又深深向前一顶，不断挺动强悍的腰部。

“啊嗯……好舒服……”托雷斯整个人被身前的冲劲顶弄得不断向上移，手攀在拉莫斯背上狂乱地抓挠着，张着小嘴连连喘息，流出丝丝缕缕晶莹的唾液。

他彻底被撑开了，几乎快要被磨破，淫荡的肉道却仍然不满足地缠吮着在体内肏弄的鸡巴。

拉莫斯张驰的背部被抓出了道道红痕，他握住托雷斯的两只脚踝，将他的膝盖抵到他前胸。金发Omega的柔软度简直惊人。

托雷斯整个私处完全呈现出来，屁股随着操干的动作被拱得一抬一抬的，翘起的鸡巴也随之一甩一甩的。

拉莫斯看着顺服地任由自己操得翻出来又塞进去的肉穴，亢奋到了极点，喉咙间都不住地发出低喘。

他又看到了金发Omega小腿肚上那一大片淤青，莫名觉得有些刺目，神差鬼使地舔了下去。

“唔……”托雷斯浑身颤了几颤，发出似痛似难耐的呻吟。

接着，拉莫斯目光往小腿上面扫去，Omega白嫩嫩的脚就在他眼前，脚掌弓绷着，朝上抬起，一颗颗圆润饱满的脚趾头蜷缩着，脚掌和足尖皆情动地泛着诱人的粉色。

拉莫斯忍不住用舌尖重重扫了一下足底。

“啊…！”湿滑的痒意令托雷斯蜷缩起来的脚趾猛一下蜷得更紧。

“操，连脚丫都是香的。”拉莫斯舔舔唇，接着一口含住了脚趾，将可爱的脚趾一根根含进嘴里吮吸，吃得口水声啧啧作响，好像在品尝美味一样。

酥麻和痒意从脚尖流窜至全身，托雷斯难耐地哼哼唧唧，不断发出骚媚入骨的酥软呻吟，“嗯啊……好痒……不要、别舔了……”

“我就要舔，我不只舔你这里，还要把你全身都舔遍。”

说完，拉莫斯又张嘴吸住托雷斯硬硬勃起的奶头，用牙齿来回磨，舌头绕着乳晕舔。

“啊……好胀……嗯啊！你吸得我好胀……”托雷斯被吸得魂都没了，浑身起了阵阵酥酥麻麻的颤栗，纤细的十指插进拉莫斯的长发之中，无意识地挺起胸脯将奶头更往拉莫斯嘴里送。

“啵！”地一声，奶头被吐了出来。

被吐出来的奶头被吸得又大又肿，原本粉嫩的颜色被玩成了充血的嫣红，水光莹莹沾满了唾液，和另一颗对比之下显得更淫浪色情了。

“呜……这边……这边也要。”托雷斯眨着湿漉漉的眼睛，迷离地望着拉莫斯，看起来是那么无辜可怜。

拉莫斯看了看他，立即又低头狠狠地咬住了另一颗奶头。同时两掌齐上地摸上柔嫩洁净的娇躯，滚烫粗糙的大掌肆意地重重揉着、捏着，引得托雷斯扭动着娇躯淫叫不止。

“啊嗯……别、别留下印子，我老公会发现的……”

操，他刚才不过随口一说，没想到居然真是个背着老公出来搞的荡妇，差点被他刚才一副清纯的表现给骗了。

他把别人老婆给搞了。

这么一想，拉莫斯觉得似乎更兴奋了起来。

“操，你也太骚了，你老公知道你背着他找野男人吗？”拉莫斯拍了把托雷斯湿淋淋的屁股，响起“啪——”一声清脆色情的皮肉声响： “你看看你，是不是尿裤子了？流了这么多水，是不是被我插得好爽？比你老公厉害多了吧？”

“呜……别说了……”听着陌生Alpha的污言秽语，想起自己的丈夫，托雷斯又愧又羞，两手捂住脸，小穴却敏感地夹得更紧了，里面又更湿了。两人的交合之处一片泥泞泛滥，阴毛黏糊糊的厮磨在一起，小穴仍不知羞耻地不停分泌出一股一股的淫水，被鸡巴操得“滋滋”作响。

床铺上很快湿了大片像是尿床了一样的水渍。

拉莫斯喘着粗气，狠狠地掐住托雷斯两瓣肥美的臀肉，指尖都深陷进肉浪里，大力向两边掰开，好让大鸡巴操得更深。

托雷斯被撞到了子宫口，酥麻感传遍周身，一股热流喷射而出，“啊、不要…嗯……不许捅那里……呜……我会怀上宝宝的……”

一想到这个高贵美丽的Omega被自己标记，只能像只母兽一样给自己下崽，拉莫斯狰狞的阴茎亢奋地又涨大了一圈，在脆弱的宫口向上抽动了一下。

托雷斯因此失声尖叫，抽搐着下身猛地用力挺起，骚穴潮吹的淫水喷涌而出，同时鸡巴也一抖一抖地射出精液。

拉莫斯被夹得差点缴械，过多的淫水浇在了龟头上，他狠狠地顶了几下，又搅回了娇软的子宫里。

“别捅那里……啊啊……轻点啊啊……要被操烂了……要被操烂了……啊……啊”子宫口被肏了几下后，托雷斯只觉得小穴里面酸胀得不行，整个人再也控制不住，宫口大开，一大股淫水又喷了出来，将大肉棒浇了个湿透。

拉莫斯被对方的淫浪又惹出几分火，抬起他两条长腿扛在雄健的肩膀上，提起马达臀狠命操起来。他不停冲托雷斯子宫口撞去，大鸡巴每捅完一下就连根拔出，再大力整根没入，一下一下、直搅宫口。肏得托雷斯淫叫连连，口水流得满下巴都是。

拉莫斯情不自禁地舔上金发Omega的下巴，口水甘甜如同蜜露，他忍不住全数舔吃了进肚。他撬开他的贝齿将舌头伸进去，挑起香软小舌与之缠绵。他从未吻过这么甜美的唇，就像花香味的果冻一样，连口腔口水都是甜滋滋的。操，怎么这么甜！这么软！真想把这个高贵的Omega上面的小嘴也操烂！

他依旧卖力操着：“噢操！操死你！！”

托雷斯已经被奸淫得全身软绵酥麻，雪白的双腿挂在Alpha的肩上晃晃荡荡，感觉自己几乎要被捅穿捅烂。身上的男人就像野兽般狂野，“啊啊……你好厉害……好会操……啊啊……”

“操！你好会叫！”拉莫斯听到身下Omega的夸赞，莫名涌出一股自满，更加兴奋激动，像是证明般操得更加狂烈。如此又操了十几下，巨大的鸡巴一阵涨大。

“啊！……不要、不要射在里面！”托雷斯害怕地失声尖叫，眼角盈满着溢出的泪水。

拉莫斯残存着最后一丝理智，猛地抽出鸡巴，浓烈的精液一股股的射在金发Omega玉体横陈的娇躯上。

拉莫斯射完精的时候，托雷斯白腻的腰臀和双腿还在不停地抽搐着，唾液横流，双目失焦地看着天花板，白嫩的肚皮上满满的都是精液。

“把你操得够爽吗，小荡妇。”拉莫斯喘着粗气欣赏着被高潮冲得一脸媚态的托雷斯，亲了亲他泛着娇艳红色的脸颊。

简陋的旅馆内，高潮余韵的温热空气之间，浓烈的伏特加和甜美的玫瑰花信息素缱绻着，一时间唯有彼此清晰无比的喘息声。

…………

拉莫斯躺在托雷斯旁边，侧着脸，凑到他耳朵边，高潮后的声音沙哑性感，低声问：“满意吗？金主。”

托雷斯一脸餍足的神情，湿漉漉的双眼微微眯起，泛红的眼角上挑，透出一种奇异的妩媚。

他用指腹刮了刮拉莫斯射在自己肚子上的精液，伸出粉嫩的舌尖，顺着指腹一点点将白浊的精液吮吃进口中。而后舔了舔嘴角，有些意犹未尽地看向拉莫斯。 

“你……”拉莫斯看着，刚要发话，却见托雷斯又是先前那般害羞又娇怯的模样。

托雷斯靠过去轻轻抱住拉莫斯的手臂，用脸蹭了蹭，满眼渴望地望向他，“……你好厉害，我还想要。”

拉莫斯喉咙滚动了几下，刚发泄完不久的欲望马上又被撩拨了起来。

他们又这么来了好几次。

最后对方让自己抱他去浴室。拿钱办事，拉莫斯抱着他去了浴室清洗，在浴室里又被金发Omega缠着要了一次，他大屌直把欲求不满的贵妇Omega操得欲仙欲死，张着的嘴里除了流出口水，连呻吟都不会了。他自己也几乎被榨干，这会儿当真有了点做鸭的感觉。

从浴室出来，拉莫斯躺到了床上，头靠在床头，（可惜烟没了，不然真想来一根！）看着床对面。

金枝玉叶的Omega坐在陈旧的梳妆台前，镜子里蒙了些灰。他看着他穿戴好衣物，一圈圈把乱了的长发按原样盘回去。没几分钟，俨然又是先前来时那一副上流社会体面人的模样了。

“妈的，又变成个贵妇了。”拉莫斯嘟囔道。

接着，拉莫斯又看见他从包里掏出了瓶什么东西，就往身上喷。随即一股味道在房间弥散开来。拉莫斯闻出来那便是之前金发Omega身上那股难闻的汽油味。

他看着对面脱口而出，“你喷这个干嘛……”刚问出口又觉得自己多管闲事了，明明人家说了不用你管。

却没想到这一次，对方的手忽然顿住了。

拉莫斯从灰蒙蒙的镜中，看到了这个上流社会贵妇映出的神情，那里面分明夹杂着痛苦、哀伤、悔恨……

托雷斯让出租车司机在别墅区外停了下来。

凌晨的冷风嗖嗖刮过。两边树林传来稀疏鸟叫声。

借着月光，托雷斯往家走去。边听着自己踏起的每一步脚步声，同时心跳得厉害——他简直不敢相信今晚自己所做的事！

像是一场梦。

他拢紧了几下披肩，感到一丝欢快！

到了大门外，托雷斯瞧见里头客厅灯火通明。他猛地打了个冷战，脸上血色消失殆尽。

说好明天回来的，怎么就提前了？

托雷斯抖擞着从包里掏出香水，往身上每处不停地喷，喷完后在自己身上一闻再闻，才将香水放回包里。

他调节呼吸，强迫自己镇定下来。

刚进门，便闻到熟悉的Alpha信息素味道，那是与自己喷的香水味别无二致的汽油味。

托雷斯低头径直往卧室去。

“站住。”一个低沉的声音从背后传来。

托雷斯心虚的步伐一下顿住，浑身血液倒流，僵硬地转身。

只见一个贵气十足的男人，穿着丝绸睡袍，俨然坐在沙发正中央，阴沉着脸。

那赫然是他的丈夫，杰拉德。

“去哪了？”杰拉德岿然不动地坐在沙发上，目光直直地向托雷斯审视过来，有些风霜的英俊脸庞上神色冷峻，就像是暴风雨前的宁静。

Alpha的信息素在空气里暗流汹涌。

那是他丈夫暴怒的前兆。

托雷斯稳住身形，淡淡地说：

“去玩了。”

托雷斯的语气彻底激怒了杰拉德。

“你知道现在几点了吗？”他厉喝道，“丢尽我脸面！”他一手顺势抓起桌上的烟灰缸砸了过去。

来不及躲开，托雷斯头部生生挨了一下，一阵晕眩，他往后倒了过去。

失去意识之前，他感到自己冰冷的身体被抱进一个温暖的怀里。耳边传来了杰拉德担忧的叫声，很是疯狂地叫着他的名字。“医生……该死的！快去把医生给我叫来——！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 水托zdszd！！水还发了两次！
> 
> [ ](https://sm.ms/image/GJBYtHcCde1UwON)
> 
> [ ](https://sm.ms/image/NtEQTqoZJS5BkjA)
> 
> [](https://sm.ms/image/4e28BsJw1QLVifr)  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

梦中，他跌倒在地，捂着脸颊，仰头望向男人。

“你当初帮我们家还以为你是好人，我真是看错你了！”

男人居高临下地盯着他，忽然狞笑一声，“呵……你真以为是那样吗，一切不过是我一手策划。”

他愕然地瞪大了泪眼，望着男人，呐呐开口：“……你说什么？”

“你家破产，欠债，所有的所有，一切的一切，都是我一手策划的。不然，你真以为我会这么凑巧出现？”男人一字一字地说出，嘴角勾起一抹残忍的弧度。

“不……”他摇着头，“不……这不是真的！”

男人走过来，俯身狠狠捏起他的脸，“你不过是一个任我操控的Omega，认清你自己的身份。”

说完，男人一把放开他，转身离开，门被重重关上。

房间内，只剩他歇斯底里的痛哭……

……

一束光刺进来，托雷斯慢慢睁开眼睛，入目的是熟悉的天花板，白晃晃的。

耳边响起一个关切的声音，紧接着天花板里出现一张放大晃动着的脸——便是他梦里那个男人的脸——他丈夫的脸。

脑中一阵钝痛袭来，昏迷前的一幕幕又重新回到了脑海中。

他竟又梦见杰拉德临出差前，他们的那次争吵。之后怎么了呢。哦，之后他心灰意冷地出去嫖了，让一个鸭子操了他。

“你感觉怎样？还好吗？头痛不痛？”杰拉德连声地询问。

托雷斯仿佛没有听到，静静地躺着，双眼空洞。

男人温柔体贴的话语，让他有一瞬间的恍惚。

他想起过去，那个遥远得几乎要遗忘了的过去。在他年少的时候(他和杰拉德也曾有过愉快的日子。)，那个叫他尊敬、崇拜、依靠，教会他一切，对他无微不至的杰拉德叔叔。

然而，这一切，都在他嫁给他之后变了。他越来越暴戾，喜怒无常。

他以为这一切情有可原。

于是他忍受，他心疼。

直到杰拉德告诉他当年真相的那一刻，全都坍塌了。

原来温柔体贴从来不存在，一切不过是他的伪装。

这么多年来承受的痛苦算什么，为了这个男人，他毁了自己一辈子。

“对不起，南多，都是我的错，都是我不好，你说说话，好不好？”杰拉德抓住托雷斯肩膀。他已守在床前好几天了，双眼布满了红血丝，面容颓废。

托雷斯看着天花板，漂亮的眼珠里一潭死水，仿佛一具睁眼木偶，依旧木纳的躺着。

“我真该死，我发誓，保证以后再不对你动手，宝贝，原谅我好不好，再相信我一回，我发誓，我爱你，真的……我发誓……”杰拉德疯狂地赌咒发誓，又痛苦又懊恼。他害怕极了，害怕真的失去他的小妻子。

他边说着无数个承诺，边轻柔地捧起托雷斯的脸。

托雷斯不禁有些想笑。数不清是第几次听到丈夫这些承诺了，烂熟于耳得他都能背了。

他疲惫不堪，连牵扯嘴角的力气都懒得。

闭上了眼睛，不再看他的脸。任由暴雨般狂烈而细密的吻落在自己面庞。

几天后，头部拆线了，托雷斯终于被允许出房门。

这天清晨，他下了楼，来到餐桌前，杰拉德替他拉开椅子。

托雷斯刚坐下，杰拉德便凑到他耳边，闻了闻，压低了声音说：“是不是忘了什么，嗯？”

Alpha喷洒在脖颈的热气让托雷斯缩了缩，“……等下我就去喷。”

杰拉德似乎才满意了。重新回到自己的位置上，继续用餐。

拉莫斯觉得自己一定哪里不正常了，竟神差鬼使地又走到这个公园。

他远远就一眼捕捉到那个金发Omega的身影，看见他正要和一个Alpha离开。

突然一股无名火从他心底直窜而上。

他咒骂一声，箭步飞跑过去，拦住了两人的去路。

托雷斯看清来人，愣了一下。

紧接着他的腰身被一个强健的臂弯拥了过去。

拉莫斯眼神不善地打量着托雷斯身旁的Alpha。

妈的，这Alpha没我帅，功夫也肯定没我棒，看上他什么了，是个Alpha就能操他吗？这么想着，心中怒火更盛。

他凶神恶煞地对眼前的Alpha吼了句：“这是我的人，给我滚。”

“什么啊，有伴了就早说嘛。”旁边的Alpha觉得不可理喻，不满地咕哝了句，讪讪离开了。

待那个Alpha走后，拉莫斯对托雷斯说：“你逼又痒了？”

托雷斯没想到对方大庭广众之下也能这般明目张胆，说话如此粗俗放肆。脸蛋顿时一阵发烫。

“我再卖你一次。”拉莫斯话音刚落差点咬掉自己舌头。妈的，自己这是当鸭当上瘾了。

托雷斯登时一愣，显然没猜到对方会这么说。“……我没那么多钱了。”他说。

“妈的，老顾客了，优惠给你。”不容二话，拉莫斯牵着托雷斯走出了公园。

简直跟强买强卖没两样。

他真的入戏太深，俨然当自己是只鸭了。

拉莫斯第二次神差鬼使，将嫖客带回了自己的出租屋。

他没亏待自己，他用上次“卖身”得来的巨款换了间更大更舒适的房子(虽然还是乱得跟狗窝一样)。

拉莫斯万万没想到的是，这间出租屋日后便成了他们每次偷情的场所。换而言之，金发Omega(后来他知道了他叫费尔南多)真的成了他的金主，他被包养了。

夜里，清冽的月光，透过简陋的窗户，在这昏暗的阁楼里，肆意挥洒在两个痴缠的裸体上。

“啊、嗯……塞尔吉奥……” 

贵妇Omega躺在一张粗略的床上，红唇微张，娇喘连连，雪白的身体在幽光下，深情款款地起伏着。

他美得惊人的金色长卷发在简朴的床单上铺散开来，两条白得发光的长腿m字形大大打开。

拉莫斯蹲在床边，埋进托雷斯屁股里，对着粉嫩的小穴又吸又舔。

托雷斯被舔得连魂都没了，骚鸡巴翘得高高的，淫水从马眼里流了出来。

拉莫斯将舌头更深地抵进肉道，以舌头都要麻痹了的程度，狠命戳刺。就如同真的是鸡巴操进去了一样，用舌头干着托雷斯。

托雷斯爽得大腿根直抽搐，两条白腿猛地将拉莫斯脑袋夹紧，互相交叉起来。白嫩洁净的脚贴着拉莫斯结实性感的背部，不停磨蹭，衬在背上那一片狂野的纹身，妖媚得令人心惊。

拉莫斯被托雷斯夹得都有点呼吸不畅了，埋在屁股里，半张脸都被泛滥的汁水濡湿了，鼻腔只闻得到托雷斯私处的甜骚味。

一股一股的淫汁从托雷斯的穴眼里像失禁般喷涌而出，他在拉莫斯嘴里潮吹了。

拉莫斯将毒品般令他发狂的骚水吸吮进肚子里，直到他将舌头抽出，嫩穴还在微微抽搐喷着骚水，溅在他本就被滋润濡湿了的脸上。

“舔得你爽不爽？”拉莫斯俯身凑近托雷斯，贴着他耳朵低声问，他把舌头钻进对方的耳洞里来回搅动着。 

高热湿粘的舌头在耳洞进进出出抽插，时不时在里面打着转，托雷斯耳膜里充斥着湿湿黏黏的声响，如电流般酥酥麻麻的感觉席卷了全身。

“啊嗯嗯……别、别舔了……好痒、好脏……唔”

呜，太脏了，塞尔吉奥怎么可以。

托雷斯耳朵尖都红透了，耳道内炽热的气息让他全身一阵阵颤抖。

“就要这样，我要把你身上每一个小洞都操遍。”拉莫斯叼住托雷斯被舔弄得湿淋淋的耳朵，指腹在刚潮吹完，湿滑松软的穴口处恶意地研磨着。

“啊啊........"托雷斯手指紧抓床单，面色潮红。

听惯了拉莫斯床事间的污言秽语，但这番淫靡的话还是让托雷斯不由羞红了脸。

这些日子，他确确实实被自己包养的这个Alpha从里到外玩儿透了。

他的眼睛湿漉漉的，像被欺负坏了一样，又像只柔顺的小母猫，瞧得人心软。他脸上的雀斑一片嫣红，既羞又浪地看着拉莫斯，“……快点插我……我好想你……”

前段时间他丈夫总在家，他根本找不到机会外出，所以他们已经好一段时间没见面了。

拉莫斯呼吸一滞，仿佛听到世间最美的情话。

“遵命，我的公主。”

做爱这种事，大概就跟吃饭喝水一样，吃了喝了消化了不见了，但吃得多了，那些吃下去的，就变成了你的血你的肉，沉淀在身体每一处。

他真的被这个美丽的金发Omega彻底迷住，栽进去了。

…………

拉莫斯一手搭在椅背，一手撑在梳妆桌上(这是他特地买的)。

他看着镜里的托雷斯，对方带着情潮过后的春色，正给自己梳理着头发。

“可以告诉我吗？”他突然对托雷斯说。

托雷斯梳发的动作顿了顿，有些茫然地从镜中看他。

拉莫斯抓起他的左手，捋起衣袖，露出他细白手臂上的一片淤青，盯着道：

“这里，还有我们第一次见面的时候也是。”

托雷斯愣住了，手僵在那里，镜中的那双眼睛，分明有些许悲伤。

“或者，”拉莫斯打破了沉默，“你觉得我还没有资格知道？”

声音里分明几分委屈，几分自嘲，让托雷斯心底一软。

托雷斯缓缓梳完那缕头发，放下手中的梳子。

“还记得我说过，”托雷斯忽然开口，“我本来也有可能分化成为一个Alpha……”

拉莫斯当然记得，那是某次事后，托雷斯枕着他的臂弯，一边羡艳地捏玩着他的肌肉，然后告诉他，自己曾经有可能分化成Alpha。

“我心里曾经有一个无所不能的英雄。”托雷斯继续说着，“他教会我一切，还帮助我家渡过了难关。后来，他成了我的教父，我把他当作我的偶像，我的榜样。再后来，他又成了我的丈夫，教父娶了自己的孩子，很惊世骇俗吧？”

托雷斯一声轻笑，脸蹭了蹭拉莫斯胳膊，接着说道：“但这一切不过都是他的骗局。你看到的这些，便是他给我的，已经很多年了，自从我嫁给他开始。”

他说得轻描淡写，仿佛这只是电影里的一个故事。

“砰——”

突然一个重重的响声——是拉莫斯一拳砸在了镜子上！

心疼，愤怒，嫉妒所有情绪在心里急速绕了一圈，最后化成这块镜面上无数条触目惊心的裂痕。

“这不是你该过的日子！”拉莫斯抓住托雷斯的肩膀，坚定地说。

“天呐……”托雷斯侧过脸，看着拉莫斯流血的手，“急救箱……急救箱在哪！”

他惊慌失措地在屋内翻箱倒柜。

拉莫斯跟在他后面，看着他紧张的模样，有些哭笑不得，同时心里涌上一丝暖意。“不要紧，你先听我说。”

“什么不要紧，都流血了，急救箱在哪？”

他无奈，只好将急救箱拿出来。

托雷斯让他坐在了床边，将急救箱打开，看着里面的瓶瓶罐罐？愣住了，脸有点红，“呃……这要怎么弄。”

对方笨拙的样子，让拉莫斯不禁轻轻笑了出来，“用酒精。”

“……哪个是酒精。”托雷斯更羞窘了。

“这个，用棉签蘸一点，随便擦擦就好。”

托雷斯脸颊发烫，颤抖着手，用酒精小心翼翼地一点点擦拭着伤口。

伤口不大，托雷斯擦得很仔细，拉莫斯也安静地看着托雷斯抓着自己的手，两个人都没有说话。仿佛感受到了拉莫斯温暖的目光，托雷斯竟然羞红了脸。

明明都做过好多次，身体都被看光了，我怎么还会心慌慌的.......可是，现在好像是妻子在为丈夫处理伤口啊，托雷斯胡思乱想着。

“唔……”突然上方传来一声呻吟。

难道弄疼他了！他已经很小心了啊！托雷斯立刻紧张地抬起头。

一抬头就对上拉莫斯那双直勾勾的棕眸，嘴角竟还带着一丝戏谑，一副悠然做派。哪有半点不适的迹象！

恶劣！托雷斯狠狠地擦了一下伤口。

“嘶……你谋杀亲夫啊。”

“活该！”托雷斯低声回了一句，脸却红扑扑着，低头翻出纱布，没有理会拉莫斯的抗议，一层又一层地包扎了起来。

“纱布不要钱么？”拉莫斯举起被包成面包的手，冲着托雷斯说道。

“唔...抱歉，第一次给人包扎。”

“没事，还挺好看的。”拉莫斯看到托雷斯羞红了脸，甚是可爱，便大大咧咧地说道。

对于从小在贫民窟摸滚带爬，经常受伤的他来说，这点小伤不算什么，而处理伤口这种事，也是得心应手。明明可以自己换，但他就是想看他替自己包扎的模样。

托雷斯将大衣扣子扣上，一面戴上他那副珠灰的丝手套。

温情过后，还是要回去了。

拉莫斯弯腰执起托雷斯一只手放在唇边，一阵沁人脑肺的甜香嗅入鼻中。隔着丝手套，他的唇在他手背印上一个深深的吻。

“已经这么晚了，让我送你回去吧。”

托雷斯微倾着头，看着拉莫斯宛若绅士的姿态，一瞬不瞬地凝视着自己的眼神，手仍这么由对方郑重地执于手里。脸一红，心里不由地嘀咕：这人从哪儿学来的这一套啊。嘴上却道：

“好呀。”

他明眸水波荡漾，此刻顾盼间，几许风情。

别墅区外，两人下了出租车，躲进一株树下依依不舍地缠绵，吻别。

托雷斯挂着甜蜜眷恋的微笑，终于从情人温存的怀抱里出来。转身的那一刻，冷不丁远远的一幕撞入他视线，血液霎时凝固在他脸上。

只见，月光之下，通往别墅的小径上，他的丈夫，由几个保镖跟着，披着星辰的暗芒一步步走近他，森冷面容上的阴霾忽明忽暗。

他整个人僵在原地。


	4. Chapter 4

“贱货！”

杰拉德对着托雷斯迎面而来就是一句。

说着扬起手，一巴掌就要扇下去，却被旁边一股巨力猛地捏住手腕。

杰拉德斜眸冷冷地向旁一瞥。

只见拉莫斯一脸愤怒地瞪着他。

拉莫斯紧紧捏住杰拉德手腕，目光中的怒火仿佛要吞没杰拉德。

原来这个一脸苦大仇深的家伙，就是南多那个混蛋丈夫。一想到南多这么多年来在这个混蛋身边糟的罪，他对眼前这个Alpha就愤从心起。

“Omega是让人疼爱的，可不是让你糟蹋的。”拉莫斯盯着杰拉德说。

“我教训我的妻子，轮不到你这种下等人说话。”杰拉德挣脱被抓住的手腕，眼眉间尽是藐视之色，浑身透着不可一世的上位者气息。

两个Alpha喷薄的信息素在空气中无形地碰撞交锋，对持的硝烟迅猛弥漫开来。

“哦？”拉莫斯突然哂笑一声，“你只怕是个有名无实的丈夫吧？”

杰拉德顿时脸色铁青，抡起拳头朝着拉莫斯脑袋砸过去，当即被对方一掌接住，同时下巴狠狠挨了一拳。

杰拉德用指腹用力抹了把嘴角，戾气十足地举起另一只拳头回敬过去。

拉莫斯猝不及防，结结实实挨了一拳。他啐了一口，膝盖一顶又反击了回去。

两个被嫉妒冲昏头脑的Alpha顿时互殴起来。

“别打了！”托雷斯试图几次想拉开两人，却反倒被两人的力量弹得摔了出去，摔倒在地。

“南多！”两个人立即紧张地看向托雷斯，异口同声喊道。

“别打了……”托雷斯从地上半撑起身子，仰着脸望着两个Alpha，哀求道。

“你喊他什么？”杰拉德没理会自己的妻子，而是突然面容森冷可怖地盯着拉莫斯。

拉莫斯笑了一下，“南——”

“砰——！”然而话音未完又被杰拉德一拳揍了过去。

怒火燃到极点的两个Alpha比先前更激烈地干了起来。

杰拉德毕竟是娇生惯养的公子哥，虽自幼训练身手就没落下，但他成年后就没再和人干过架，根本不是拉莫斯这种从小在贫民窟摸滚带爬，常年贩卖体力的年轻人的对手。

很快，拉莫斯就占据了上风，西装革履的Alpha形容狼狈，挂了好几处彩。

这时，只见拉莫斯朝着杰拉德的腹部一记侧踢，将整个人踹飞出去。  
  
杰拉德被击得接连向后退了四五步，撞进身后保镖群中。

他被簇拥着，勉强站住，狠狠啐了一口血沫，比了个手势。

身后的保镖们立马蜂蛹而上，纷纷扑向拉莫斯。

肉搏声和嘶吼声不断响起，场面一时混战起来。

身体素质再好，毕竟一打几，何况面对的是经过专业格斗训练的保镖。

杰拉德脱个手套的功夫，拉莫斯就已被保镖团团围起来，踩在几双皮鞋底下，趴在地上再也爬不起来。

“继续。”杰拉德好整以暇地整理着自己，淡淡命令道。已然又是先前那个衣冠楚楚的上流社会人士。

保镖们立即对着毫无还手之力的拉莫斯拳打脚踢起来。

“别打了，别打了......”托雷斯惨叫着跑过去，挡在拉莫斯身上，想尽力保护拉莫斯。

一众保镖停下手来，为难地看着杰拉德。杰拉德冷冷看了托雷斯一眼，丝毫不予理会，保镖们会意，小心拉开托雷斯，继续拳打脚踢。

剧烈的殴打，让拉莫斯意识恍惚，他本能地蜷缩着身体，护住较为脆弱的头部与腹部。路面很快汇聚起一小滩的血，沿着鹅卵石缝隙缓缓蜿蜒，蔓延开来。 

托雷斯吓得双腿一软，跪了下来，手脚并用地爬过去抱住杰拉德的腿，眼泪簌簌往下掉，“我以后再也不敢了，会乖乖听话，你叫我做什么我就做什么，求求你了。”

杰拉德将脱下来的白手套(打斗中弄脏了的)扔向一边，俯扫了一眼脚下，神色冷酷。

他一手养大的小妻子，端庄矜持的小妻子，竟为了一个下等人，如此卑颜屈膝，低贱至此。

杰拉德手指紧了紧，眼底冒起了一团火苗。

他没有动手打托雷斯，而是无情地将腿从他手中脱开。

托雷斯哆嗦着又向前爬了两步，双手捧起杰拉德的一只手，冰凉的唇不断亲吻着他的手背，然后将它贴在自己的脸颊上，“那个下等人，我不过就是玩玩他，哪配和高贵的您相提并论呢，这么多年了，您还不明白我的心意吗，我爱您啊。”

托雷斯脸上的泪水沾湿了杰拉德的手背。 

“我爱您。”见杰拉德似乎无动于衷，托雷斯又一次重复道。

杰拉德俯身捏起托雷斯的下巴，静静地端详了他一会儿。掏出真丝手绢，擦了擦他的脸颊。“去和他说。”

托雷斯乖巧地点点头，小声吸了吸鼻子，从地上爬了起来。

他一步步地稳着有些虚浮的脚下，走到蜷缩成一团的拉莫斯跟前。

保镖们识趣地让开了位置。

“我不过就是玩玩你，你不会当真了吧，哈，还真是好骗。“托雷斯连头也不垂，只眼底余光睨着趴在地上的拉莫斯，勉强止住略微颤抖的嘴唇，嘴里发出一声轻蔑的笑，继续吐着伤人的话语，“我爱的只有我的丈夫，你不过是被我玩过的一条狗，比不上他一根手指头。”

他说完，在转身的瞬间，盈满的泪水随之滚落而下。

“南多......南多.......”

拉莫斯嘴里含糊不清地呼喊着托雷斯的名字，竭力地仰起头，想要看清言不由衷的爱人。他一边眼皮被揍得已经掀不起来，只能努力睁着单只眼。额头上的汗水渗进破损的眼皮，又混合着新鲜的血液一起流入睁着的眼里，刺痛了他的视线，模糊一片。

托雷斯重新回到杰拉德身边，像是为了证实自己的话，他伸出双臂环住丈夫的脖子，轻轻送上了自己的双唇。在唇将要离开的时候被对方按住脑袋，狠狠地加深了这个吻。

霸道而又强势的Alpha和甜腻诱人的Omega信息素纠缠在一起，在这月光挥洒下的林中小径弥漫开来，暧昧的啧啧水声传入在场每个人耳中。

保镖中有比较内敛的，已经有些不好意思地低下了头，而有的感觉鸡巴都要控制不住硬起来了。他们从未见过boss这么高调过。

拉莫斯一只眼极力地睁着，盯着朦胧不清的前方，往死里攥紧了拳头，指甲嵌入了掌心，暗暗下了一个必死的决心。

吻毕，杰拉德打横抱起自己的小妻子。他看也不看地上，只瞧着自己的小妻子，在他的脸颊上轻啄了一口。然后说了句：“扔出去。”抱着人便转身。

托雷斯听到后方传来拉莫斯在地面拖起的声音，他手指揪住了杰拉德的西装，脸缩了进去，将哭泣掩埋在丈夫的胸膛里。

杰拉德抱着托雷斯，一路走回别墅，上楼，踹开卧室门，继而又踹上。

径直走进浴室，将托雷斯扔进浴缸。

他开了花洒，喷头对着托雷斯就是一顿猛射。

“咳、咳咳……”水从头顶就浇了下来，托雷斯呛了好几口。

这么淋了好一会儿，杰拉德扔了花洒，将托雷斯身上淋湿得一塌糊涂的昂贵衣物剥光，像丢脏东西一样丢得老远。

然后脱下自己的西装外套一把扔开，单手扯掉领带，卷起衬衣袖子，一手钳住托雷斯的细腰，一手抓起毛巾就往他每一寸皮肤上狂搓。从锁骨、乳头、腹部、背部、屁股、大腿根部，一直到脚踝，每一处地方都被杰拉德狠狠搓了一遍。

“啊…！好疼，求求你不要这样……”托雷斯皮肉娇嫩，毛巾擦过之处留下道道血痕，全身泛起粉色，火辣辣的疼。

下一刻，他的双腿被毫不留情地大大分开，私处袒露在外。

杰拉德的怒火在看到红肿的屁眼时升腾到了极点。

小穴被蹂躏得通红，松松软软地张开着，像一张无法合拢的小嘴。

杰拉德双目充血，抬手就赏了托雷斯一巴掌。“贱货！”

托雷斯被抽得耳朵嗡嗡作响，鼻腔一热。

“竟敢装模作样糊弄我？你以为这么多年来，是谁把你养大，栽培你，让你无忧无虑生活，你拥有的一切，又是谁给你的，你怎么有胆子背叛我？”

托雷斯倒在浴缸另一边，湿透了的金色长卷发散了下来，凌乱地披在洁白纤美的肩背。他偏过脑袋，低垂着眼眸，出奇的安静。过了半晌，突然诡异地笑出一声，“哈。”

接着开始疯狂大笑，狂笑不止。

他边咳边笑，笑得差点踹不上气。

杰拉德看着他的疯样，皱了皱眉。

托雷斯终于渐渐停了下来。“你居然好意思叫我感恩戴德？”他语气听起来缓而平静，“你以为是谁让我变成现在这样？”

两行鼻血缓缓从托雷斯鼻孔淌了下来。

“当初，我为了你打针，强行变成Omega，这么多年一直服用抑制剂，我一辈子就这么为了你毁了！我这么相信你……毫无保留地相信你……结果你都是在骗我…！”

“我恨你。”托雷斯顿了顿，缓缓说道。

托雷斯仰起的小脸上泪水血水鼻涕满布，半边白皙的脸颊因为刚才的巴掌肿起了大块，一行暗红的黏液从他红肿的双唇挂下，一直粘到了下巴上。

那张美丽精致的脸几乎看不出原样。

“不，咳咳……”托雷斯突然又笑了声，“我不恨你……我是根本不想看见你，你让我感到恶心……”

他又笑了起来。那双总是盛满星光的巧克力色的眸子，此刻没有丝毫亮色，只是空空洞洞地看着杰拉德，心如死灰。

杰拉德怔怔地看着眼前的托雷斯，这是他第一次如此忤逆他。杰拉德突然感到一阵心慌，仿佛他的小妻子已经离他而去，眼前只是一具没有灵魂的躯壳。

不，杰拉德定了定心神，他没有错，他所做的一切都没有错。

但是，这种无法掌控一切的感觉让他觉得恐惧。 

“住口！”

杰拉德扑进浴缸，欺身压了上去，抱住浑身都抖得厉害的小妻子疯狂亲吻，舔舐他脸上的涕泪和血水。

终于他放开了他的唇。托雷斯咯咯地笑起来，“继续啊，怎么不继续？你不是不想干我么？”

杰拉德顿时脸色难看至极。扬起手，托雷斯随之仰起脸闭上了眼睛，巴掌却没有如期落下来。

“呵。”杰拉德怒极反笑。

猝不及防地，托雷斯双腿被架了起来，修长的手指捅了进来。

杰拉德顺着水流塞进了三根手指，把托雷斯的小穴撑得又大又开，神经质般的在肉道里用力翻搅检查着。

“啊啊啊！求求您不要这样！”托雷斯疼得直抽气。

他觉得自己就像是一头牲口，他的尊严被冷酷的丈夫完全践踏了。

接着，杰拉德又将托雷斯抱出浴缸，用手指将他的小穴撑开了一个淫靡的入口，用花洒喷头对准，让水灌进艳红的肠道。

托雷斯疯狂地扭动着却无法撼动男人半分。

杰拉德重重地喘息了几下。

脏了，他纯洁可爱的小妻子脏了！这样还不够……不够！

他把花洒头拆了，踢了踢托雷斯。“跪下，撅起你的屁股。”

“不……”托雷斯蜷缩着发抖的身子，奄奄一息地拒绝。

“这么快就忘了你求我的时候，说过什么了？”杰拉德冷冷地说。

以后你让我做什么我就做什么——

先前自己哀求的声音回荡在托雷斯脑海……

他抽抽搭搭着跪趴在地，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，心，也跟着沉了下去。脸贴着冰凉的瓷砖，像只小母狗一样，高高地撅起了屁股。

杰拉德毫不留情地将花洒软管挤了进去。

小穴把软管紧紧含住，像只小动物一样，插了根长长的尾巴。

温热的水在托雷斯身体内部越灌越多，甚至流进了子宫，在敏感脆弱的子宫内部冲刷着，他的鸡巴竟渐渐翘了起来。

托雷斯的小腹开始明显地鼓胀起来，残酷的Alpha却丝毫没有停下的意思。

原本紧致的肚子已经大得像怀孕了一样，仿佛随时会爆掉。

“啊啊啊……好胀！肚子要破掉了……求您……求求您了……”托雷斯抽着气直冒冷汗，苦苦地哀求着。

看到他肚子似乎实在装不下了，杰拉德才大发慈悲地关掉了花洒。居高临下地俯睨着托雷斯孕妇般的体型，和翘起的鸡巴。嘴角狞起一抹轻笑，“原来，这么轻易就能让你爽到？”

杰拉德这么看着托雷斯好一会儿。

“……史蒂文……”托雷斯匍匐在地，无意识地，如呓语般喃喃着杰拉德的名字。  
  
杰拉德眼底闪过一丝动容。冷硬的面容微微软了几分。

他俯身动作轻柔地，以一个小孩把尿的姿势将他抱了起来。

托雷斯被抱着到了马桶边，插着的软管被杰拉德拔出了体内。“啊啊啊……”水从收不住的下体猛地哗啦啦倾泻而出。

托雷斯的肚子以肉眼可见的速度瘪了下去，鸡巴一抖一抖地，喷溅出一股股精液，紧接着带着甜美骚味的淡黄色尿液也从尿道口喷涌而出。

托雷斯被大掌托住的大腿不停地抽搐着，瘫软在了背后炽热结实的胸膛里。他茫然地睁着眼睛，尿液变得淅淅沥沥，肚子里残留的水还在汨汨从一张一合的小穴里流淌而出。

红肿的嘴唇，外翻的骚穴，他上下两个小洞都在无意识地一开一合，缓慢翕张着。

他被重新放回了浴缸，注满的水漫过了他的肩膀。温热的水汽将他蒸得迷迷糊糊。神智渐渐涣散，他像个布娃娃一样，任由男人清洗着。

不知过了多久，感到自己被干燥的浴巾包裹了起来，身体被放到一张熟悉的软绵绵的床上。一阵阵暖风撩起了自己湿润的发丝。他忆起了年少的时候，自己耍赖不爱吹头发睡觉，似乎也有这么一个人，无奈又严厉地端起架势来，从身后拿着吹风机让自己窝在他怀里。那时风声如光阴般在他耳边吹拂，静静流淌，而他们始终如一。

最后，额头似乎被一个柔软轻轻触碰了一下，耳边却响起与之截然相反的恶狠狠的声音，”你一辈子都休想离开我。”

紧接着是卧室门被重重关上的声音。

只听卧室外传来男人冷酷的声音：看好夫人，不准他离开房间半步。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 往事不可追(


	5. Chapter 5

天空苍白而深邃，月光是淡淡的幽蓝色，蓝得有点发冷。夜色的寂静、忧郁，织成一面墨色的天鹅绒笼罩开来。

别墅偌大的玫瑰园中，杰拉德倚着喷水池边的浮雕柱，默默地坐着。

他总爱到这座玫瑰园来。这儿除了他和小妻子，只允许平日照料的园丁入内。虽然，他的小妻子早已多年不再踏进此处了。

花海里飘满了玫瑰芬芳，如同他小妻子信息素的香气，夹着深夜的幽冷，随着雾气沁入他的脑肺。池中水柱溅起零零星星水珠，如落雨般不时滴在他的脸上、身上，凉意从肌肤直渗入骨髓里。忽然间，难以抑制的痛楚侵蚀起他身体每一部分。

脚边零零散散地堆放着葡萄酒瓶，他拿起手中的酒，仰头又往嘴里灌去。冰凉的液体缓缓流入胃里，如火烧似的翻滚，他两颊浮上微微的酡红，望向池边那尊大理石雕像——

那是一个少年天使雕像，色泽如白玉般温润纯净，纹理精致细腻。认真一瞧，竟与托雷斯有七八分相似，只是看上去更为稚嫩。

他身段纤细，拥有一头中长的卷发，发尾恰好落在裸露的锁骨处，一身素净长袍，及至膝盖，背后舒展着一对瑰丽的羽翼。微微倾着头，双手姿态优美地交叉着，将一环花圈环抱在胸前。月光照在他低垂的眉和微闭的双目上，沁出圣洁的清辉，同时又流露着一股婉转的缠绵。

杰拉德从水池边站起身，慢慢走向雕像。他抬手轻抚在雕像的脸颊上，久久凝视着，月光倾泻在他痴迷的脸上。当指尖触到那份冰凉细腻，苦涩同酸楚又一次于他喉咙心间蔓延。

月光洒满这片玫瑰花海，漏进断岩的裂缝，淌过枝头树叶的斑驳，投射池塘的深底，它仿佛无处不可照及。而望着同一轮明月的人们，心却不能走到一起。

别墅的另一边。托雷斯从桌上合了书，起身来到落地窗边。

卧室内只留了盏夜灯，于是外头反倒显得更明朗了。

他刚看了本关于希腊神话的书，便开始心不在焉了。那是小时候翻阅过无数遍的了，本该不有什么稀奇。但是当他读到福玻斯——代表太阳和音乐的光明之神——竟使他想起那个热情如火的Alpha来。

他想起了他阳光般的笑容，总是温暖着自己，使自己任何时候看他，都会被其深深打动。他想起了他搂着自己的时候，常常对自己哼唱不知名的乡村民谣，他是他最忠实的听众，在他欢快的歌声中，暂时忘却了所有烦恼。

想到这儿，竟连自己也没有察觉地跟着微微笑了起来。月亮的光辉照在他的脸庞，为此刻的温柔朦胧上一层薄薄的银纱。

他竟好像对一个性服务者认真了起来，妄图从一场以性交易开始的男人身上寻求恋人般的慰藉。多么荒唐啊。

可是，他能给自己带来快乐，逗自己开心，让他从地狱般的婚姻生活中逃离出来，得以片刻的喘息。

况且，想起来那天，他因自己，几乎被打个半死，他愿相信，他对自己的真心。

托雷斯忽然颇带惆怅地叹道——也不知他还好么，那天伤得那么重，自己又说了那么过分的话。

抬头望去，天上那轮明月，又亮又大正压在远处山峦的顶尖上。这带别墅区地势较高，与天空很近。

他就这么望着望着，那月亮竟渐渐显成了拉莫斯的脸。

顷刻间，思念如汹涌的潮水席卷而来。

——好想见他。

他已经被囚禁在这个房间很多天了。

他好想拉莫斯性感健硕的身体，浓烈而具有侵略性的伏特加气味，火热的唇吻过自己每一寸肌肤的触感，坚硬的胸膛紧紧挤着他背脊时的有力心跳。他好想他勇猛地在自己体内冲撞的感觉，甚至，甚至，还有他情事时在自己耳边如情话呢喃般的淫词浪语，疯了一样的想念。

“塞尔吉奥……”

无尽的思念瞬间融化成不可抑制的、汹涌的欲望。

身体逐渐发热起来，越来越热，同时后穴饥渴地涌出一股空虚难耐的瘙痒，难以启齿的感觉从脊椎底部游走上来，宛如蚂蚁爬遍全身。

托雷斯不禁低下了头。好羞愧，好唾弃，自己怎会变得这般淫荡。

“砰——”

突然窗户传来清脆的响动。

像是窗子被什么砸中的声音。

惊得托雷斯猛然从春情思潮中醒过来，朝发出声响的那扇窗户望去。

是他听错了吗？

“砰——”

这么疑虑着，声音又一次响起。托雷斯看到像是小石头一样的东西砸在了窗户上。

犹豫片刻，托雷斯赤着脚踩在地毯上，往发出声响的那扇落地窗跑去。

到了窗前，托雷斯低头往外看去。

一个熟悉的身影撞入视线。

完了，他害了相思了。

竟连幻觉都产生出来了。

不然他怎么看见方才占据他满个脑海的Alpha此刻就在楼下的草坪上凝望着自己。

只见那个远远的人影又朝着自己招了招手。

这幻觉还会动，好真实。

直到楼下那人张着嘴向自己说着什么，慢慢走向窗子，托雷斯才反应过来，这不是幻象，不是梦。

老天，他怎么来了。托雷斯不禁惊呼。

他又是惊喜又是担忧又是紧张，忐忑地向楼下东张西望，生怕被人发现了。

这时只见拉莫斯停下脚步，接着不知从哪儿拿出一条看起来像是粗麻制的绳子。

托雷斯眼看着那绳子被拉莫斯紧抓着，往自己的方向一抛，绳头上的钩子稳稳钩在了阳台的栏杆上。

紧接着，托雷斯看到了心惊肉跳的一幕。

拉莫斯居然就这么攀上那条绳子，沿着它朝自己而来。

老天，他打算就这么爬上来吗。……这太危险了！

托雷斯瞧着悬在半空的拉莫斯，屏住呼吸，提着的心都随着他身下晃晃荡荡的绳索在摆动。

不知过了多久，也许就那么一会儿的事，但是托雷斯觉得漫长得犹如一世纪。拉莫斯终于到达绳索尽头，利落地翻过栏杆，稳稳落在阳台上。托雷斯才长舒一口气，悬着的心落回到原处。

只见拉莫斯沐浴于倾洒下来的月光之中，银河星辰都化作他的陪衬，就这么出现在了自己的面前。

托雷斯微微呆住了。

直到他看见拉莫斯的唇形唤着自己：“南多。”

托雷斯穿着一身香槟色的丝质睡袍，美丽的金色长卷发蓬松地披散着，原本圆润的两颊微微凹陷了进去。拉莫斯看着，连眼睛都舍不得眨。

他瘦了。拉莫斯深深地望着他。“我想死你了。”

隔着玻璃的声音，不能很清晰地传进来。但不妨碍通过唇形以及眼神传达彼此的情意。

“……我也想你。”托雷斯边说着，边微笑地看着眼前拉莫斯俊朗迷人的脸庞，想起自己刚刚还想着他想到差点发情了，现在后穴还湿湿痒痒的，不禁脸颊一阵发烫。

而此时，拉莫斯正迫切地推着落地窗，然而它却纹丝不动。

托雷斯对着玻璃另一边摇摇头，“它被锁住了。”

“可恶。”拉莫斯一拳砸在落地窗上，低咒了句。

拉莫斯头部包着一圈绷带，托雷斯抬起手隔着玻璃宠溺地触碰着他的额头，心疼地问：“你疼吗。”

拉莫斯在头部包着的绷带上摸了摸，心里感到热乎乎的，灿烂的笑容带着甜蜜的傻气，“不疼了。”

两人没敢太大声说话。隔着玻璃，温柔地看着彼此，以缓慢地，稍大幅度地作着嘴型对话。

“倒是你，还好吗，你丈夫……有为难你吗。”拉莫斯问完觉得自己简直废话，对方看起来怎么也不像是安然无事的样子。

托雷斯望着拉莫斯缓缓摇头，示意他不要担心。

他皮肉雪白的双足赤裸着踩在海蓝的波斯地毯上，足尖因寒意泛出淡淡的红。

拉莫斯扫了眼托雷斯睡袍下的一对裸足，对他说：“要穿鞋”。

托雷斯一下没会意过来拉莫斯的话，疑惑地看着拉莫斯。

“鞋——要穿鞋——。”拉莫斯放慢口型重复道。

托雷斯低头看了看自己的脚，只见脚掌抓着软柔的地毯，脚趾害羞地蜷了蜷。他啪嗒啪嗒地跑去里面穿好拖鞋，返回落地窗边，脸泛着红晕。

Omega馥郁的信息素浮满了整个房间，香气一阵阵黏在玻璃窗上，夹着暖气，从窗的缝隙流了出去。

拉莫斯嗅到飘来的淡淡玫瑰香气，瞧着托雷斯的模样，顿时被勾得有点心猿意马，目光炯炯地盯着托雷斯说：“我想吻你。”

他环顾了一眼落地窗，接着，把唇贴在托雷斯面前那片剔透的玻璃上。

托雷斯看着拉莫斯一边亲吻着玻璃，一边款款闭上了双目。

好一会儿，拉莫斯缓缓睁开眼睛，发现托雷斯还未回应自己，于是目光狂热地注视着他，眼底那满满的期待简直快要溢出来了。

天呐，他怎么会如此自然地做出这种事。托雷斯本来绯红的脸颊，这下又更艳了几分。

这似乎比直接接吻更令他感到害羞。

托雷斯慢慢地垂下长睫毛，目光含羞地转向别处，双眸似有水波荡漾，显出一种说不出的婉转缠绵的意态。月光照在那白皙的皮肤上，微微地泛起一圈柔美的光晕。他缓缓前倾身子，对着玻璃上拉莫斯嘴唇的位置，将自己的唇贴了上去。

月光在云影里辗转，亮与暗交替着在两人身上行进。树林，河流，天空，鸟兽，万物的时光在掠过这片刻宁静幸福的刹那间，仿佛猛然停驻下来，静止在了两人的身上。

久久，两人几乎同时间睁开眼睛，直起身子，静静相望。

玻璃上交叠印着两双唇形的雾气，在两人的对视之间，悄然消融。

“都给我滚。”

这时，卧室外传来声音打破了这份蕴藉的缱绻。

听到丈夫的声音，托雷斯立刻警觉起来。“你快走，我丈夫来了。”他对拉莫斯说。

拉莫斯看着托雷斯着急的模样，对他点点头，坚定地说：“你要等我，我一定回来带你离开。”但仍恋恋不舍地看着托雷斯。

托雷斯同样对他点点头，“我会等你。“接着催促道：“快走！”

拉莫斯翻过栏杆，消失在阳台前深深看了托雷斯一眼。

托雷斯慌慌张张地连忙奔回床上坐好，深呼一口气，平复一下纷乱的心绪，调整自己的面部表情，努力让自己看起来与平常无异。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 百度随手搜的图，文里的雕像是根据这张图描写的。大家可以根据这个想象一下😉
> 
> 想起水亲托妞柜子，发推说：missing him lots……。于是觉得隔玻璃亲吻什么的，是阿水做得出来的事😂


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：此章为包托车，9000+字，Angry sex。结尾彩蛋有尺度极大的肉，含乳交、足交、失禁、排精等，接受不了千万别看！！

门开了。杰拉德出现在门口，带进来的寒气夹着丝丝醉味。

他越逼近，托雷斯就越真切感受到那股无形的压迫感。

现在，他已经站在了他面前。

托雷斯仰起头，背着的昏柔灯火下，丈夫那张英俊的面庞，又增添了几分沧桑，气质中一贯的严肃，还有那份时刻隐藏在眼底的深沉。

他的神经像琴弦一样绷紧着，几乎忘了呼吸。

杰拉德盯着他，微倾了一下身子，前额笼罩上一层晦涩的阴影。

寒意瞬间从他脚趾蔓延上来，双膝一阵发冷。

这是只有经过长期支配，才能在灵魂深处形成的，类似于习惯一般的无力抵抗和畏惧。

他平放在大腿两侧的手指不由自主地抓起床单，手心渗出了湿冷的汗。在丈夫漫长的注视下，身体不住地泛起颤栗。

杰拉德一只膝盖抵上床沿，不急不缓地顶开托雷斯两条腿，缓缓欺身上去。

托雷斯就这么呆滞地看着丈夫，向自己压来。香软无力的身子不由地随之往后倒去，直到背部贴上柔软的床铺。一只棉拖鞋从他脚上滑落下来，露出光着的，葱白似的脚趾。

杰拉德整个人已经覆盖在托雷斯身躯上。

四目相对，鼻尖险些碰上彼此的。

杰拉德身上具有质感的衣服布料紧贴着托雷斯，上面还沾着外头的露水冷霜。但他的呼吸很热，简直热得发熟。Alpha极具侵略性的信息素混合着又醇又厚的葡萄酒味，霸道强势地窜进托雷斯鼻腔。

使托雷斯惊讶的是，他似乎感受到此刻的丈夫，有一种说不上来的，与平时的不同。

他开始像看一个陌生人似的，细细观察丈夫的脸。试图从这些熟悉的，突然又变得陌生的特征中，摸索他。

然而一股悲哀感从他心底油然而生，他从来就没读懂过自己的丈夫。他早被他消耗殆尽了。

他听着杰拉德的粗声呼吸，静待着他像往常一样发怒。

一阵摩挲的声音，托雷斯感到身下一丝凉意，是他的睡袍被撩了起来。

他的指腹刚一碰到他，他就一阵轻颤。

先是骨节分明的手指，沿着小腿，顺势整个手掌缓缓贴了上去，一路往上，摩挲着光裸的肌肤。 冰凉丝滑的触感仿佛要将火热的手掌吸附住，不让它离开。

杰拉德一边抚摸托雷斯，一边看着他，眼里有一种奇特的光。

两人极近地对视着，视线中只有对方的眼睛。气息打在一起，能清晰无比地听见彼此的呼吸声。

托雷斯被看着，摸着，觉得自己像是被审视，被评估。他忘记眨眼，心脏很响地乱撞着胸膛，呼吸随着在腿上一寸寸移动的手，愈发急促。他死死咬住下嘴唇，以免可耻的呻吟泄漏出来。

睡袍一边开叉的下摆随着手上移的动作，越掀越开，直到大腿根，一整条雪白的腿就这么活色生香地裸露出来，衬在艳丽的红色绸缎床单被褥上，显出一种妖异蛊惑的情色。

游走的手已经悄悄来到了大腿内侧……

托雷斯身体一僵。并感到从刚才开始就渐渐硬挺的顶着他的东西，此刻已然炙烫坚硬无比。

接下来，贴在大腿内侧的手果不其然离开了。托雷斯以为丈夫这次也会和从前仅有的几次一样，抽身离去。他记得那几次，丈夫同样也是喝过了酒。

“你想要这个，对不对？”

一个清晰无比的声音，在安静许久的卧室内响起，听起来异常柔和。

托雷斯望着杰拉德略带着笑意的脸庞，不自觉吞咽了一口水，视线小心翼翼地往下移去。

只见丈夫硕大狰狞的阳具挺立在浓密的阴毛中，棒身青筋暴凸，紫红色的龟头流出的黏液闪亮，仿佛有生命般在跳动，甚至能感觉到喷着的热气。

这是他第一次看见自己丈夫的性器。

杰拉德将手再次伸进托雷斯大腿内侧，摸到了湿黏黏的内裤，空气里散发着一股淫靡又甜美的潮湿香气。

杰拉德捻了捻指尖沾上的黏液，冷笑一声：“让你呆在房间反省，也能发骚？”

托雷斯猛地瞪大了漂亮的眼睛，心悸颤了一下！杰拉德接连火热而又极具震撼力的话语冲击着他，不敢置信这是从一本正经的丈夫嘴里说出来的话。

“让我猜猜，你在想着那个野男人？”

杰拉德的声音依旧柔和，柔和而缓慢，令托雷斯着实打了个冷颤。

他心里一阵发虚。想起自己刚刚和情人幽会，发情流了好多水，现在小穴还又湿又痒。

黑色蕾丝内裤的边缘被杰拉德攥住，拉扯到一边，在阴囊和肉缝处卡住。托雷斯下体一凉，低头看见自己的鸡巴弹了出来，不知恬耻地半翘着，湿漉漉的屁眼也暴露在空气中。身体就这样下流地暴露着最隐秘的两个部位，这比直接脱光更让他感到羞耻。

他顿时羞得满脸通红，曲膝收拢起两条白腿，“别这样。”边说着，双手撑起身体，屁股蹭着床铺往后挪，还挂着一只棉拖鞋的脚也不管不顾地踩在了床上。

杰拉德瞧着妻子逃离自己的模样，不禁哑然失笑。想起妻子曾经多少次诱惑他，无一不是被他教训一顿收场。而现在这样，又算什么，自作自受？那又如何？他可是他的合法丈夫。他不容许他拒绝。他现在就是要强奸他，强奸自己的妻子。

“过来。”杰拉德说。

他用一种低沉而温和的声音，哄人似的。姿态却是一如既往地毫不让步。

然而托雷斯不会再动摇了。

他曾经的确很想要他，但他现在已经不再想要了。

他现在有了真正的爱人。他已决心和他分道扬镳。不管是他作为他的教父，还是他们作为夫妻，这一世，缘尽于此。

他望着他摇头。

杰拉德没有理会，抓住他一只脚踝，将他拽了过来，另一只手顺势抓上他的另一只脚踝，不容分说地打开他两条腿。

杰拉德将托雷斯双腿折起来，膝盖抵在他的两侧肩上，使他整个屁股像贡品般高高抬起，好让他整个下体完全呈现在自己眼前。这是杰拉德第一次如此清楚地看到妻子的下体。

他的屁股太过丰满，肉乎乎的臀肉被扯到一边的黑色蕾丝内裤勒出了肉浪。艳红的肉穴，粉嫩的性器，衬着雪白的肌肤和黑色的蕾丝内裤，形成强烈色情的视觉冲击。

杰拉德低下头，用鼻尖刮了一下骚穴， 托雷斯敏感地抖了一下，穴口瘙痒得猛地收缩。在杰拉德的注视下，淫靡的入口处羞羞答答地不停往下淌着黏液。

那道视奸的视线让托雷斯感觉小穴难耐得瘙痒发热，水一个劲的更加流个不停。他几乎要哭了。

杰拉德目不转睛地盯着眼前不停流水的骚穴。他鼻尖上沾了穴水，湿哒哒的，鼻腔里充斥的满是成熟又糜烂的潮湿香气，冲得他头昏脑涨。他浑身都热到快爆炸，是心中的怒火，更是下身的邪火。

眼前扭动的肥屁股和深红色的肉穴，不断提醒着他—— 

他一手养大的，曾经不谙世事的纯洁小妻子，如今有多淫荡多下贱！ 

究竟是他错了，还是妻子真的天生淫妇？

“被我看得很爽吗，贱货？”杰拉德开口的声音沙哑得吓人，“你喜欢这样，嗯？”他说着，抬手就在屁股上狠狠抽了一巴掌，托雷斯屁股肉多，直打得晃出一波肉浪。  
  
“啊…！”托雷斯徒劳地挣动着，腿根都在剧烈颤抖，却不知抖出淫乱的肉浪，让自己看起来更下流更色情了。

杰拉德低咒一声，毫不留情地将两条白嫩的美腿扛上自己肩头，抬起托雷斯柔软的腰肢，伸舌肆意舔弄他发热发软的骚穴。

“啊嗯……那里……不要！”托雷斯努力地试图夹紧双腿，却依然被丈夫无情地分开亵玩。他能看见，丈夫埋在自己腿间的头颅正不断耸动着，刚好就在自己眼前。

杰拉德将舌头抽出来，从托雷斯双腿间抬起头。只见托雷斯漂亮柔嫩的脸蛋上挂着泪痕，像被欺辱坏了一样。杰拉德居高临下地看着他，声音暗哑地问：“他这样舔你了吗？”

托雷斯迷茫地望着身上，眼睛湿漉漉的，看起来是那么天真无辜又惹人怜爱。他反应过来，潮红着的脸又艳了几分，撇过脸去，似乎并不想看自己的丈夫。

杰拉德冷哼一声，重新埋进托雷斯的屁股，比方才更响亮地吸食着他的小穴。  
  
“不、不要舔了……放开……呜”被丈夫舌奸的声音清晰地充斥回响在托雷斯耳朵里。他像被玷污了的处女，绝望又羞赧地睁大了水汪汪的眼睛，两只手在杰拉德背上胡乱地拍打着，抓挠着。

呜，他不要塞尔吉奥以外的人舔他那里，即使那个人是他的丈夫。

背部的拍打抓挠不痛不痒，反而让杰拉德的欲火烧得更甚，更加疯狂地用舌头操干着妻子的小穴，在肠壁内绕着圈搅弄媚肉，还不时将舌头抽出来扫过两颗柔嫩的睾丸，一只大手的指节则上下套弄着他翘起的粉嫩性器。

托雷斯发出阵阵软媚无力的啜泣声，不停讨饶着。然而诚实的身体却背叛了他，每被舔一下，肉道就会收缩一下，发浪蠕动的媚肉紧夹着体内那根滑腻的舌头。

当他听到自己的呻吟变得愈发骚媚时，下体的舌头也开始一进一出，如同阴茎一样操干起自己的小穴。 

他一条白腿蜷缩着脚趾，不自觉地勾住了杰拉德的脖子，一只手也情不自禁地按在他耸动的脑袋上，揪住了他的头发。

舌头抽插得越来越快，越来越猛烈。

大腿内侧泛起阵阵颤栗的痉挛，托雷斯仰起下巴发出一声高昂的娇吟，白嫩的双脚紧绷，抽搐着下身用力地挺起，在酸胀和酥麻中喷涌出一股股潮吹的温热骚水，被杰拉德吮进口中咽下，溢出来的部分顺着股缝和黑色蕾丝内裤淌下，浸湿了身下昂贵的床铺被褥。

“爽吗？这就是你喜欢的？”杰拉德从托雷斯身上撑起身，呼吸浓重地凑近托雷斯耳边喘息着问。

托雷斯背脊和双肩还在颤抖着，半阖着眼，似隔着层雾气，若有似无地看着杰拉德，鼻间发出着微弱的撩人的气息。

杰拉德不禁低头想要吻上去，却被对方别开了脸。

“怎么，不让亲？”杰拉德嘲弄了一声，捏过托雷斯的下巴，狠狠吻上了他香软的唇，把刚舌交过的充斥着骚味的舌头伸进他甘甜的口腔里翻搅了个遍。搅得托雷斯下颚都酸麻得合不拢，只能大张着嘴，淌着口水，任他掠夺。

一吻完毕，不待托雷斯从高潮中回过神，杰拉德就从他睡袍内扯下黑色蕾丝内裤，粗硬的阴茎捅进了妻子热乎乎的屁眼。

托雷斯浑身还酥软酸麻着，根本无力抵抗，只能任由丈夫施为。他发出阵阵颤抖的轻哼，两条白腿软软地挂在丈夫的肩上，一只细白的脚踝上还挂着刚从屁股扯下来的湿淋淋的黑色蕾丝内裤。

龟头刚挤进去，里面娇嫩湿滑的媚肉就如饥似渴地缠上来，这种从未体验过的舒爽感让杰拉德头皮发麻，“真热真紧，里面紧紧缠着我不放。“

他倾身压向托雷斯，喉咙间都不住地发出低喘，凑近他说：“我真该早点操你，我是个傻子。”

“呜……不要、出去……我不要你操我……”托雷斯抬起虚软的手，在杰拉德肩膀上做着无用的推搡。

“我是你的丈夫，为什么不可以操你？”杰拉德说着，更贴近托雷斯的耳朵，灼热的气息喷在他薄嫩的肌肤上，声音低沉得可怕，“你想要那个野男人来操你？你想都别想。”他说着，动作突然粗暴起来，狰狞的肉刃粗暴地顶开层层娇嫩的软肉，一捅到底。

“啊…！”体内的凶刃一下顶到太深，托雷斯尖叫出声，两只手猛地抓紧杰拉德的肩背，指甲都陷进背肌里。“不、不要……出去出去，呜”他扭动腰肢哭叫着，淫浪的媚肉却紧紧包裹住体内那根肉棒吸吮不止。 

“不要？我看你吸得挺紧的，是不是只要是个男人就能操你？”说到这里，嫉妒的火苗又从杰拉德心底蹿起。一个又一个凶狠的吻落在了托雷斯的脖子上、睡袍上，他像每个因爱情而丧失理智的男人般疯狂地亲吻自己的妻子。

火热的吻蔓延到胸前，托雷斯的睡袍衣襟也被扯到了一边，露出了左半边雪白光滑的香肩和胸部。相较从前，他的奶头变得更大，色泽更深，一看就是被奸夫玩成这样。

杰拉德朝着乳晕毫不怜惜地用力咬下去，托雷斯的眼泪被逼了出来，“啊…好痛！”

瞥见妻子眼角的泪，杰拉德吐出被吃得肿大了一圈的奶头，红艳艳的乳晕上留下了唾液莹莹的齿印。

“被我吸得爽吗，贱货？”杰拉德边欣赏着托雷斯的脸，边用龟头恶狠狠地顶弄几下。

“出去……出去……你这是强奸”托雷斯声音都染上了浓浓的哭腔。

“呵，我看你被强奸得很爽。”杰拉德粗暴地撕开了托雷斯的睡袍，更凶狠地往他更敏感脆弱的深处顶去，顶开了宫口。

“啊…！”滚烫的阴茎肏进了子宫，一阵酸胀酥麻传遍周身，托雷斯抽搐着痉挛了一下，喷出一股温热的汁水。他身上昂贵的衣物被撕毁得几乎看不出原样，只剩下几片破布似的惨兮兮地挂着，衣不蔽体。

娇软黏热的子宫口一张一缩地刺激着龟头，杰拉德终于忍不住，挺腰疯狂抽插起来，硕大的龟头刮着穴里的嫩肉，顶撞着子宫，带出一波波散发着甜骚味的温热淫水。

托雷斯整个人被杰拉德牢牢压在身下肏弄，香软的娇躯弹动不已，微挺的雪白胸部随之上下起伏，湿淋淋的黑色蕾丝内裤挂在一只细白的脚裸上晃晃荡荡，白嫩的臀瓣被丈夫硕大的阴囊撞得通红。

托雷斯被操得逐渐陷进柔软的床铺，铺散开来的金色长卷发与艳丽的红被褥交缠着。

他线条优美的脖颈扬起，脸上雀斑的嫣红随着身下的挺动，血色越来越加深，巧克力色的眸子被泪水浸透，含在眼里欲坠不坠。

杰拉德看着托雷斯一副不堪折辱的姿态，一面却抵抗不住快感的侵袭，而娇浪妩媚的模样。堕落在情欲中的妻子竟美得如此惊人。

脆弱而沉溺。

圣洁又污秽。

杰拉德一想到妻子不知多少次为别的男人敞开自己的身体，躺在别的男人身下呻吟，妒火就无法抑制地又一次吞噬他，烧得他五脏六腑全在翻腾。

杰拉德喘着粗气，面色阴沉可怖，“那个野男人是怎么操你的，告诉我，他操了你多少次？”

扑哧扑哧……

偌大的卧室里，越来越清晰地回响着淫靡的水声。

夹杂着啜泣的绵长呻吟，和粗重的喘息。

除此之外，安静得可怕。

托雷斯迷离的眼眸渐渐睁大开来，向上对焦的视线和丈夫的眼神不期而遇。他注视着杰拉德，泪光盈盈的眼睛忽然弯起来，轻声地笑了出来，“想知道吗？”

他笑得妖异又蛊惑，眼里有一种摄人的媚光。

托雷斯在黏腻的喘息声中，断断续续地说：“我爱他……他比你厉害多了，你才是……连他一根手指也比不上。我告诉你……我从头到脚，从里到外都被他玩遍了、操遍了。你想要的永远纯洁无瑕的妻子不过是个被人玩烂的破唔——”

下一刻，只觉脖子一紧，丈夫的手已经掐住了他。喉咙被虎口压住，最后的音节被封堵在里面。

被迫迎上的，是杰拉德那可怕的神情。

他未曾说话，只是看着托雷斯，墨绿的眸里，寒意盛怒。

求生的本能令托雷斯挣扎起来，双手使尽了全部的力气去掰着掐住自己脖子的那只大手。

下身依然被狠狠地撞击着。他痛得发不出一个声音，连呼吸都变得困难，脸部发胀。

掐着脖子的力道，随着愤怒越发加重。渐渐地，托雷斯感受不到疼了，只觉得喘不过气，眼泪不断地往外溢出。

杰拉德疯狂地撞击着，托雷斯只觉得所有感观都汇集在子宫内部酥麻酸胀的感觉，一阵阵剧烈的痉挛，肉壁不停地抽搐绞紧。

终于，杰拉德放开了托雷斯。他得以大口大口地呼吸喘气。同时宫口大开，马眼大张，脑中空白一片，前后两股淫液失禁般的猛烈喷射而出，同时达到了高潮。白色的精液，黏腻的淫水，一滴滴情色地点缀在艳丽的红色床单上。

“咳咳、哈……哈…呼…”

托雷斯纤白的手指抚着自己被掐出红晕的脖颈，抬眼恨恨地盯向身上。

杰拉德狠狠地顶了他一下，俯手捂上他的眼睛，不让自己看到妻子那双眼里的能够轻易刺伤自己的恨意。

被遮住眼睛的托雷斯，在杰拉德的手底下笑了，笑声里含着一丝哽咽的嘶哑，漂亮的嘴角划出一个讽刺的弧度。

泪水渗湿了杰拉德的掌心。

杰拉德心脏抽痛了一下。

他们还要互相折磨到什么时候？

但随即，他也跟着发出一声冷笑。

不，永远不会停止。

恨他，也好过心里再没有他。

他拿开挡住眼睛的手，阴茎抽了出来，索性把托雷斯转过身去，以一个小孩把尿的姿势抱起他，再次肏了进去。

“啊……!”这个姿势使身体的重力都在交合处，肉棒插到前所未有的深度，一下直捅到子宫口，龟头狠狠顶在敏感处。托雷斯受不住地仰头尖吟出声。身体突然的悬空使他慌乱之下反手扶住身后丈夫的手臂。

杰拉德就着抱起托雷斯操干的姿势，抬腿迈步。

每走一步，就牵动两人的交合部位，阴茎随着步伐滑出又顶进，一下一下顶磨着敏感的宫口。

“啊…！…啊…！”每被顶一下，托雷斯就发出一声骚媚入骨的呻吟，被插着的肉穴喷了一股又一股的淫水，随着两人交媾的地方流到地毯上。

杰拉德边肏着托雷斯，边走到落地窗前，将他压在冰凉的玻璃上继续操干。

“你这个满脑子只知道被鸡巴肏的婊子，看看你自己的贱样。”杰拉德抓起托雷斯一把长发。

“啊……”托雷斯被迫仰起了脸。

他看到落地窗里倒映着一个人。就像看见了另一个人，看见他衣衫不整，神情迷醉，嘴唇微张，两只手反手撑扶在身后男人的双臂上，屁股随着身下操干的动作一起一落，翘起的鸡巴一甩一甩的，连胸部都随之一阵一阵向上色情地挺动着。

“是不是恨不得仆人都来看你下贱的样子，嗯？”杰拉德凑到托雷斯耳边，一边轻声地说着，一边盯着落地窗里的托雷斯的脸。

眼前这面剔透的窗户，前不久还印着拉莫斯与他相吻的唇印，见证了两人的深情。而现在，却映着他在丈夫的蹂躏和羞辱下，不堪的放荡的模样。

托雷斯仿佛隐隐约约看见窗户的另一边，映照着拉莫斯的笑脸，正在凝视着自己。

“呜……不……不要看我……”托雷斯绝望地闭上了眼睛。

他羞愧欲死。但羞愧却让他产生一股奇异的快感，小穴流出了更多的淫水，泛滥成灾。在丈夫的抽插下，四处喷溅，甚至滴到地上，弄脏了波斯地毯。

“好湿……你夹得我好紧好紧，我身下全是你的水，是不是肏得你好舒服？你是不是很喜欢我这样对你？”

丈夫滚烫的唇舌一次又一次在他耳边狂乱地亲吻着，伴随着沙哑露骨的低语。他脑袋里乱嗡嗡的，无法形成清晰的意识，思想、理智、爱恨，仿佛都没有了，丈夫在他体内猛烈冲撞的感觉压倒了一切别的东西。

他渐渐地陷入了迷醉……

杰拉德让托雷斯的双手支撑在落地窗上，两掌托住他的屁股，一下高高抬起，一下又重重落下，肏得又快又深，每一下都几乎把托雷斯贯穿。

“哦啊……太猛了……要被干死掉了……史蒂文、太猛了……”托雷斯雪白丰腴的屁股上上下下地跃动着，掀起一波又一波的肉浪。他双手一边撑着落地窗，一边借力，以此上下挺动身体配合杰拉德操干的动作，身体内部也同时一吸一吸的。

听着妻子娇声的浪语，和在自己身上放荡的淫态，让杰拉德更是发了疯地往托雷斯深处猛烈撞击，每一下都深深地捅进了子宫。顶在子宫的酥麻感让托雷斯自动缩紧。

翘起的阴茎有一下没一下拍打在冰冷的玻璃上，凉浸浸的，子宫内部却被磨得火热异常，快要融化了。双重的刺激，令托雷斯再也受不住了，全身紧绷，身体内部急速收缩，发出一声长长的淫叫，一股股温热的淫水从子宫狂泄而出，同时阴茎射出一道道骚液，淫乱地点缀在落地窗上。

杰拉德的阴茎被紧紧地咬住，只感到被一团高温的软物紧紧包裹着，一股股黏液浇烫在龟头上。待托雷斯抽搐着高潮完，杰拉德再也克制不住，抽插的频率越来越快，把肉棒插到最深处，马眼在子宫口大张。他掐住托雷斯滑腻丰满的臀肉，将他的屁股牢牢钉在自己的阴茎上。

“南多，南多，南多……”杰拉德深深地将一股股精液射入托雷斯持续痉挛的体内，越来越温柔地叫着他的名字。

“从前的事是我的错，我向你发誓……再也不会伤害你，我只想让你离开他……永远离开他，忘了他……回到我的身边来……做我永远的妻，我们像那时候一样，好不好？”

“不……啊啊啊……”托雷斯全身抽搐不止，脚掌紧紧弓绷着。他双手撑着落地窗，手指在玻璃上抓刮着。脸贴在上面，似乎刚好就在之前和情人相吻的那片位置上。滚烫的精液持续不断地浇灌在他娇软的子宫里。

杰拉德抱着双目失焦的妻子，射完精的阴茎还插在他的身体里，一手以五指为他梳理着长发，看着他说：“南多，你真的已经长大了，我一直不能面对这个。只想让你像我们第一次见面那样，永远纯洁干净。”

就在刚刚，在玫瑰园里，他和他的天使告别了。

现在，他终于用他污秽的精液玷污了他纯洁的小天使，亲手毁掉了自己多年来一厢情愿的坚持，但是他产生了一种快意，仿佛将十几年来的压抑顷刻间毫无约束地倾泻出来的痛快！

“现在，我终于可以正视这个事实了，你终于真正的，完完全全的属于我。”杰拉德亲了亲托雷斯的脸颊。

他或许可以换一种方式对待托雷斯，他要他做他真正的妻子。

托雷斯昏昏沉沉地听着丈夫的话，好像远在天边，又近在耳边。他感到他在不断地抚摸他，亲吻他……

彩蛋(慎)

之后，他被压在地毯上，高潮后还有些发软的双腿被抵到肩膀，屁股被高高抬起，丈夫半蹲在他身上操干着他。他被操得整个人在地毯上不停往上滑动，淫水直流，丈夫刚刚内射在他子宫里的精液随着抽插的动作噗滋噗滋迸溅出来，喷在丈夫的西装上。他迷迷糊糊间好像主动掰开了自己的屁眼，摇摆着臀部一下一下往上顶去，同时一张一合地收缩后穴，迎合身上丈夫的猛烈撞击。丈夫那张英俊的脸变得越来越疯狂。

丈夫把他操射之后，拔出了阴茎，粗硬的龟头抵在他柔软的胸部上来回磨蹭，用鸡巴操着他的奶子。马眼流出的水抹蹭在他的胸乳上，两个奶子被操得亮晶晶的。他乳房不禁随着操干的动作一挺一挺的，忍不住伸手想要摸摸自己被操得湿淋淋的涨涨的奶子，被丈夫严厉地呵斥了：不许自己玩。奶头也被马眼操了，硬硬勃起的奶头被马眼不停地戳刺直到微微破皮，肿得不成样子。

丈夫又让他环抱住自己的大腿，双脚朝上抬起来，这个姿势使他的骚穴被丈夫看得一清二楚。他两只脚掌夹住丈夫粗大的阴茎，丈夫用柱身和龟头在他夹住的脚趾间上下滑动，操着他柔嫩的脚，随着操干的动作，他湿淋淋的粉嫩肉穴中有乳白的精液混合着淫水不断流了出来。丈夫玩着他的脚高潮了，将又浓又腥的精液喷洒在了他的脸上，胸上，肚子上。

接着，他被丈夫剥光了，跪爬在地上撅起屁股，像只母狗一样被丈夫从背后操了。

“啪——啪——”一声一声富有韵律的皮肉声响，回荡在他耳边，是身后丈夫打在他屁股上的巴掌。丈夫越抽一下，他就夹得越紧，嘴里发出一声轻轻的“啊——”，屁股撅得越高。惹得丈夫接连吐出咒骂和他从未听过的污言秽语。

一阵阵伴随着抽打的操干之后，丈夫坏心眼地停下了动作，他欲求不满地前后挺动摇摆起腰臀，撅着屁股用屁眼操着丈夫，不停吞吐那根让他食髓知味的大肉棒，让龟头一次又一次地顶撞在自己敏感的子宫口，两瓣肥屁股一下一下地撞击在丈夫硕大的阴囊上，不断发出啪啪的淫靡声响。自我轻贱的羞耻感愈发强烈，他很快把自己操到潮吹了。丈夫两只大掌握住他的腰，又开始挺身凶狠地冲刺起来，嘴里不停骂着他贱母狗，骚婊子。他被干得前后一起疯狂喷射，又一次高潮了，地毯被他的淫水弄脏得一塌糊涂。丈夫牢牢摁住他的腰，开始在他体内射精。前方落地窗里映照着他跪爬在地，像只骚母狗一样撅起屁股不停抽搐的淫态。他的子宫一吸一吸地，贪婪地将丈夫滚烫浓稠的精液一滴不漏地吸进了子宫。他完全沦为了淫欲的母兽。

最后，他被抱去浴室，两条腿搭在盥洗台上。镜子中照射着淫乱不堪的自己，他看见自己的肚子，因为丈夫射进去的精液撑得好大，像个被搞大肚子的孕妇。

他的背部抵住丈夫的胸膛，整个身子坐在丈夫的阴茎上，靠着丈夫两只强壮的手臂支撑著，在盥洗台上，对着镜子，挺着个孕肚，一上一下的，被丈夫干得高潮迭起。高难度的姿势给他带来了前所未有的快感，他终于呜咽着吐出几滴稀薄的精液，紧接着尿了出来，尿得盥洗台到处都是，连镜子上都沾有他的尿液，还尿到了丈夫身上，他呜哇大哭了起来，丈夫拥着他不断地道歉，哄他。

待他哭声渐渐减弱停息，他小声地一抽一抽着鼻子，被丈夫掰开双腿，被逼着在镜子前看自己被肏得合不拢的屁眼，媚肉被肏得松松垮垮地外翻在外面。他又被命令掰着自己的屁眼，对着镜子张合着穴口，将丈夫射进里面的精液排出来。丈夫的一只大掌放在他隆起的肚皮上，他从镜子中看见丈夫目光灼灼地，眼睛不眨地盯着他的下体。他被干开一个洞口的小穴，一张一合地，艳红的肠肉蠕动着，丈夫射进去的乳白浓稠的精液不断地从肉洞深处流出……同时发出淫靡煽情的扑滋扑滋声。他胀大的肚子随着流出去的精液渐渐瘪了下去。


End file.
